Little Bear (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Little Bear (Disney film). Opening Credits Disney presents Little Bear Closing Credits Written and Directed by Stevie Wermers-Skelton Kevin Deters Produced by Dorothy McKim Executive Producer John Lasseter Based Upon The "Little Bear" Book Series Written by Else Holmelund Minarik and Illustrated by Maurice Sendak Original Score Composed by Michael Giacchino Associate Producer Craig Sost Editor Tim Mertens Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Art Director Andy Harkness Co-Art Director Dan Cooper Production Designer Mike Gabriel Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Production Manager Jennifer Christine Vera Heads of Story Joe Mateo Paul Briggs Head of Animation Renato dos Anjos Directors of Cinematography Layout Rob Dressel Lighting Adolph Lusinsky Technical Supervisor Hank Driskill Character CG Supervisor Carlos Cabral Environment CG Supervisor Larry Wu Modeling Supervisor Zack Petroc Look Development Supervisor Hans-Joerg E. Keim Simulation Supervisor Frank Hanner Rigging / Technical Animation Supervisor Gregory Smith Head of Effects Dale Mayeda Stereoscopic Supervisor Robert Neuman Animation Supervisors Doug Bennett Jason Figliozzi Mark Mitchell Zach A. Parrish Chad Sellers Tony Smeed Lighting Supervisors Alessandro Jacomini Jorge Obregon Olun Riley Mark Siegel Chris Springfield Jennifer Yu Associate Technical Supervisors Thaddeus P. Miller Ricky Rieckenberg Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts Cast Story Lead Story Artists John Ripa Marc Smith Story Artists Tim Ellery Kevin Gollaher Michael LaBash Normand Lemay Lauren MacMullian Steve Markowski Leo Matsuda Raymond S. Persi David Moses Pimentel Jeremy Spears Josie Trinidad Chris Ure Additional Story Artists Stephen Anderson Don Dougherty Nathan Greno Barry Johnson Mark Kennedy Nicole Mitchell Jeff Ranjo Chris Williams Additional Story Material by Don Hall Dean Wellins Robert L. Baird Daniel Gerson Editorial Visual Development Asset Production Look Development Layout Animation Technical Animation Crowd Animation Effects Lighting Stereo Production Support Additional Production Support Music Score Conducted by Tim Simonec Post Production Technology Animation Technology Look/Effects/Dynamics Technology Interaction Design Media Engineering Pipeline/Engineering Services Software Infrastructure Systems Engineering Systems Mobile Development Systems Operations Technical Support The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Production Support & Artist Management Department Marketing & Publicity Business & Legal Affairs Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Talent Development & Recruiting Human Resources Training Digital Art Services Caffeination Special Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like To Thank Additional Thanks This film was dedicated to Maurice Sendak (1928-2012) and Else Holmelund Minarik (1920-2012) Production Babies Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Color by DELUXE® Prints by TECHNICOLOR® MPAA No. 4862155 Trademark Little Bear® owned by Maurice Sendak and used by permission Little Bear Copyright ©MCMXCIX Maurice Sendak and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits